tokfandomcom-20200215-history
2014
Events January * – officially adopts the as its currency and becomes the 18th member of the . * – A launch of the communication satellite aboard the Mk.II D5 marks the first successful flight of an Indian . * – : a vehicle bomb attack on a Pakistani military convoy in the city of kills at least 26 soldiers and injures 38 others. February * – The begins, infecting at least 28,616 people and killing at least 11,310 people, the most severe both in terms of numbers of infections and casualties. * – – The are held in . events are introduced for the first time. * – Belgium becomes the first country in the world to legalise for terminally ill patients of any age. * – : The (Ukrainian parliament) votes to remove from office, replacing him with , after days of civil unrest leaving around 100 people dead in . March * – , the , severs diplomatic and political ties with , accusing Panama of being involved in a conspiracy against the . * – , a airliner en route to Beijing from , disappears over the with 239 people on board. The aircraft is presumed to have crashed into the . * ** : A referendum on the status of the is held. ** The fifth is held in . * – Russia formally after signs a bill finalizing the process. * – During an emergency meeting, the United Kingdom, the United States, Italy, Germany, France, Japan, and Canada temporarily suspend Russia from the . * – The passes , recognizing within Ukraine's international borders and rejecting the validity of the . * – The rules that Japan's program is not scientific but commercial and forbids grants of further permits. April * – The unilaterally declares its independence from . * – In response to the , the (PACE) passes a resolution to temporarily strip Russia of its voting rights; its rights to be represented in the Bureau of the Assembly, the PACE Presidential Committee, and the PACE Standing Committee; and its right to participate in election-observation missions. * – An estimated 276 girls and women are from a school in . * – Korean ferry after an unmanageable cargo shift, killing 304 people, mostly high school students. * — The water source for is changed, starting the . * – The simultaneously Popes and . * – 's new go into effect, targeting companies and individuals close to . May * **The identifies the spread of in at least 10 countries as a major worldwide health emergency. ** militants kill approximately 300 people in a night . * – The unilaterally declares its independence from . * – Terrorists in Nigeria at Jos, killing 118 people. * **The the caretaker government of after a failure to resolve the . **The and the declare the formation of , also referred to as the Union of People's Republics. June * – A militant group called the (also known as the ISIS or ISIL) begins an , aiming to capture the i capital city of and the government led by Prime Minister . * – – The is held in , and is won by . * – The begins. * – becomes upon the abdication of . * – The declares itself a . July * – – Amid growing tensions between and following the of three Israeli teenagers in June and the in July, Israel launches against -controlled starting with numerous missile strikes, followed by a ground offensive a week later. In seven weeks of fighting, 2,100 Palestinians and 71 Israelis are killed. * – , a , crashes in eastern after being shot down by a missile. All 298 people on board are killed. * – The adopts in response to the shootdown of Malaysia Airlines Flight 17. * – – The takes place in , Scotland. * – crashes in , killing all 116 people on board. August * – leaders and are found guilty of and are sentenced to life imprisonment by the . * – The begins an in northern to stem the influx of militants. * – The occurs in . September * – holds a on whether to the , and a majority votes to part of the union. * – The United States and several Arab partners begin their in . * – The 2014 , to be held in from 13 to 15 October, is suspended after a boycott of Nobel Laureates to protest the third time refusal of a to the by a South African Government "kowtowing to China". * – : announces that Occupy Central is launched as Hong Kong's government headquarters is being occupied by thousands of protesters. Hong Kong police resort to tear gas to disperse protesters but thousands remain. October * – replaces as * – The beatifies . * – was inaugurated as the 7th . * – , an American , set the current world record highest and longest free fall jump from over , United States, breaking the without any machine assistance during a record out of a massive . His descent to Earth lasted 4 minutes 27 seconds and stretched nearly with peak speeds exceeding , setting new world records for the highest free-fall jump and total free-fall distance . * – Longtime President resigns after in response to his attempts to abolish presidential term limits. November * – The (IPCC) releases the final part of its , warning that the world faces "severe, pervasive and irreversible" damage from global emissions of CO2. * – The tallest building in the Western Hemisphere, the opens. * – The unmanned 's probe successfully lands on , the first time in history that a spacecraft has landed on such an object. December * – The Japanese space agency, , launches unmanned spaceprobe from the on a six-year round trip mission to to collect rock samples. * – The at an in , , killing at least 145 people, mostly schoolchildren. * – U.S. President announces the resumption of normal between the U.S. and . * – from , to crashes into the just southwest of , killing all 162 people on board. Category:Recent history